Ragna the Bloodedge
280px}} is a character that first appears in BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger. He is one of the main protagonists in the game. He is a traitor of Novus Orbis Librarium, an imperialistic organzation that utilizes the Ars Magnus , a mixture of magic and technology. He is also an SS ranked criminal and is wanted by the Librarium since he is responsible for destroying many branches. He wields the Azure Grimoire, a powerful device that can channel energy from the Boundary, another dimension known to be connected with various timelines in the game. Ragna houses the powers of the Black Beast, the one responsible for killing half the population of the world. Since he is a criminal, he is hunted by other characters in the series. In the past, he was bitten by Rachel Alucard when he was a boy. In M.U.G.E.N, has been made 3 times by Jeff Loco , Speedy9199, and Devilpp. Jeff Loco's Version This version of Ragna has a passive and slow A.I. His sprites come from one of the BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger. He will utilize his specials and distortion drives only if he has enough power and if given the chance. He has a low quality English sound file that is garbled and distorted. His moveset consists of the use of his sword, the Azure Grimoire's energy, and hell themed powers. Gameplay Stats *Life: 880 *Power: 2000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 100 'Movelist' 'Specials' *''Hell's Fang = '' :*''Followup: Hell's Fang Part 2 = '' *''"It's not Over Yet" = '' *''Dead Spike = '' *''Gauntlet Hades = '' :*''Followup: Gauntlet Hades Part 2 = '' *''Infernal Divider = or '' :*''Followup: Infernal Divider Part 2 = '' ::*''Followup: Infernal Divider Punch = (after I.D. Part 2)'' :*''Followup: Infernal Divider Ax Kick = '' 'Supers' *''Carnage Scissors = (Uses 1000 power)'' *''Blood Kain = (Uses 1000 power)'' *''Devoured By Darkness = (Uses 1000 power)'' *''Black Onslaught = (Requires life below 50% and 2000 power)'' Speedy9199's Version (MUGEN 1.0 only) This version of Ragna has sprites from BlazBlue : Continuum Shift. His A.I. can utlize his rapid specials if there is enough power. The A.I. takes a few seconds to boot and becomes a fast paced A.I. that will rapidly attack at a fast rate. He is a slow moving character but in order to compensate for this, as mentioned before he can use his specials which are rapid and can pin the enemy for a few moments if done correctly. Ragna uses a Japanese sound file. Gameplay 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 100 'Movelist' 'Specials ' *''Hell's Fang -D,DB,B A + D,DB,B z for additional attack'' *''Gauntlet Hades- D,DB,B B + D,DB,B z for additional attack'' *''Inferno Divider -F,D,DF c + D,DF,F c for additional attack + D,DF,F c or D,DB,B c for a third attack'' *''Dead Spike- D,DB,B z '' *''Belial Edge''(Air only)- ' 'D,DB,B c '' 'Supers' * Carnage Scissors - D,DB,B,D,DB,B c (Power Cost: 1000) '' * Blood Kain -'' D,DB,B,D,DB,B z (Power Cost: 2000)'' *''Devour- D,DB,B,D,DB,B z (Power Cost: 2000) (use only when Blood Kain is activated)'' *''Astral Finish (Black Onslaught)'' D,DB,B,D,DB,B A (Power Cost: 3000) (Must have 500 of YOUR life or less.) *''Combo Breaker- A+B+C (costs 2000 power) '' Devilpp's Version This version of Ragna has two variations. He has a regular and Unlimited form. In his Unlimited form, he has his Distortion Drive Blood Cain active and in theory is more powerful than the regular variant. Nonetheless, in both forms, the A.I. of the character is unfortunately slow and isn't as competitive as its original counterpart. If the given the chance the character will utilize its Distortion Drives and Specials. Palette Gallery Videos Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Video Game Characters Category:BlazBlue Characters Category:VampiresCategory:1.0 Only Characters Category:Sword Users http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cd1b-rf77zg